1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for using an event manager to effect a library function call.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which progress has been made is in the utilization of services processors. A service processor is a computer processor that is installed in a host computer, in addition to a main processor, to provide to the host computer diagnostics, initialization services, configuration services, run-time error detection, error correction, and the like. A service processor typically has one or more shared libraries of data processing functions provided by various service processor components. These libraries typically use a client/server interprocess communications (‘IPC’) framework to make available the data processing functions within one component of a service processor to the other components. This IPC framework is effective to export a larger number of data processing functions. However, one component may only need to utilize a quite small number of functions. In such a case, an alternative implementation would be desirable for simplicity and compactness.